Samuel
Camarilla (WP) Nosferatu (WP) cornered by Sabbat Nosferatu at the New York City Docks. After being rescued, he joins up with Christof's party despite Pink's protests. Samuel is key to storyline advancement; Dev/Null is practically an additional coterie member, and exposition is served well by his illumination of the Sabbat in New York City's shadows. If it were not for Samuel, Christof might never have found Dev/Null. When Samuel is armored in better armor, somewhere around Flak Jacket, he dons a wool cap and a jacket. Anything but dressing up in anything like the skindeep aesthete's facile posturing of fashion, it would seem. In combat, he has the Potence that is the more effective of Brujah's two buffs, and he gets the other one after Orsi International. His Nosferatu Clan is one of only two true Camarilla users of Animalism; Gangrels are another. The reviled Tzimisce also use it, and the Ravnos clan that is not even in the game. Yet Nosferatu Animalism is grievously and sorely insulted by the issuing forth of a mere Ghoul Rat as a Beckoning pet. If, as seems inevitable, Samuel is to be played as a bit of extra muscle attacking away while the mages do their work, then he has three paths: automatic weapons (kind of a waste), a Dark Ages sword/melee weapon, or the Protean tome for Feral Claws (limited damage, but Aggravated). Samuel can be pretty defensive, with his Fortitude The best other alternative seems to be him getting the Mortis tome to be a Shambling Hordes / Summon Soul bot. Christof's (hopefully) Blood Rituals makes him a better Control caster with Prison of Ice than Samuel's (and his) Drawing Out the Beast Sabbat New York was spiked with Sabbat soldiers and run by Sabbat until late in 1999, when they were largely swept away in the Battle of New York City. Vukodlak's disciples, flunkies and associates were then the only Sabbat remaining, leaving much fewer to interfere with Christof's assault on Vukodlak's stronghold. The Sabbat that turned Samuel's coterie and tried to kill him would seem to be either an exception, an inconsistency, or as seems quite likely, actually part of Vukodlak's army of Sabbat. Disciplines * Fortitude is given to Samuel at the end of the Nosferatu Sewers, when the FBI data on codes to the Giovanni Warehouse are downloaded * Celerity after the modern age encounter with Orsi in his Orsi International Factory Actor and character The voice actor is Kevin Killebrew, who can be credited with a plethora of work in V:tM-R, including the Knight of St. John who complains of being far from France. Probably the fact that Nihilistic put the actor playing George Thorne right next to the actor playing Nosferatu right next to the one playing Samuel, with hardly any other voices present to even distract from the duplication, speaks more of a rushed timetable than it does confidence in Samuel's voice acting, and there is not so much variation in the voices as to make detection difficult. But it is more than adequate to meet the standard for voice acting, when the audience is paying more attention to what they are looking at than what they are hearing, and the Nosferatu work in particular shows his normal voice bending into some nice curves. Category:Player Character Category:Modern Times Category:Nosferatu